


You're Here, Aren't You?

by lunaticfringe



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: DEAN YOU CAN'T KIDNAP KIDS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticfringe/pseuds/lunaticfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, yes, you are. You're mine and Louis' daughter now. You see, Louis was going to leave us, he was going to go away, but now he's not. Now, he's going to stay and make you happy"</p><p>In which Dean's secret love of novels ruins various lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Here, Aren't You?

**Author's Note:**

> If people actually like this idea I'm not opposed to trying to write more, let me know

"You can't just steal pages from your damn book. These are actual lives you're messing with!" Seth was pacing, fuming, the only one bothering to speak. Roman sat on the crappy hotel bed with a sleeping child draped across his lap, playing with her hair gently and watching his former business partner pace. In all actuality Seth was probably the last person he should have called but he'd freaked, what was he supposed to do? Dean had promised the child that Seth would stay with them, raise her, and it'd comforted her enough to allow her to sleep but it'd only worried the Samoan. 

All the while Dean just sat on the ground, staring at his sneakers like a puppy being scolded. He couldn't understand why everyone was so upset, they were all together weren't they? "Seriously. Seriously." The two-toned male's voice lowered for a few seconds, repeating the word before rising sharply with the next question. "What the fuck did you think you would accomplish? What are we supposed to do now?"

"You were leaving." Even Roman had to wince at Dean's whisper, watching Seth deflate before looking down at the culprit and finally speaking up. "It happens Dean, I told you it'd be okay. This won't fix anything." "He's here isn't he?" It was heartbreaking, the ghosts of a whisper Dean would offer. He wasn't even attempting to redeem himself or refuse his crime, in his mind he'd gotten exactly what he wanted and they should both be proud of him.

"We can't keep her." "No fucking shit we can't keep her, she's not a damn puppy!" Seth's voice overpowered Roman's with little effort, the latter being careful with his tone and the former having no problem displaying just out pissed off he was to have gotten this call. What was Dean thinking?! They were ALL fucked if word got out that Dean had gone and kidnapped some little girl.  
"Where are her parents?" It was Roman who finally offered an important question, earning a quiet shrug that worried him. "Dean? Where are they?"


End file.
